The Basics of Magic
by Rune Simbriant
Summary: You could call this a miniature prologue to Slayers Magical School. It's a short fic about a sixyearold Lina just starting to study magic. R&R if you like.


**The Basics of Magic**

(AN:  This is basically a six-year-old Lina just starting to study magic.  So if she's a little OOC, that's why.)

            A few unintelligible words and a fleeting gesture can be more deadly than the sharpest sword when they are the words and gestures of a wizard.  Simple acts such as these make magic seem easy.  In reality, countless hours must be spent studying spellbooks and preparing each spell for casting, and the years before that must be spent in apprenticeship to learn the secrets of magic.

_            Wizards depend upon hours and hours of intense study to create and learn their magic.  They examine musty old tomes, debate magical theories with their peers, and practice minor magics whenever they can.  For a wizard, magic is not simply a talent but a difficult, rewarding art…_

            She slammed the book shut, creating a slight breeze that blew several papers off from her desk.  "Do I really gotta read this?" she groaned as she gazed up at the blue-haired mage with her ruby red eyes.

            "Yes, Lina," came the belated reply, "and it's 'do I really have to read this.'"

            She laid her head on the book and groaned again.  Why did she have to read these stupid books on magical theorems and explanations?  They were confusing.  They only made magic look harder than it actually was.  The way Rune explained it to her made everything so simple.  Who cared how many hours were spent studying magic?  She was already years ahead of most of the other students.

            The youthful-looking mage smirked at her as she pouted over the book.  "Look, I know the books are boring," he explained, taking a seat next to her, "but they are necessary.  They do teach you some of the more important things about magic.  Never underestimate the benefits of studying.  Here, look at this."

            _The power of magic is never to be underestimated and never to be abused.  In the hands of an expert magic is far deadlier than the mightiest sword…_

            "So what does that mean?"

            "It means if you ever get into trouble and someone draws a weapon on you, use a spell to make them sorry they ever met you."

            "Like a fireball?"

            "Yes, that would work."

            Lina smiled.  She liked that idea.

            "Now that doesn't mean you can go and get any ideas."

            She looked at him questioningly.

            "Don't give me that look.  I know how you think.  Now as soon as you learn Fireball the first time one of the other students makes you mad you'll throw a fireball or something at him."

            She giggled helplessly.  How did he know what she was planning?  "No, I won't."

            "Sure, whatever," his hand reached up to absently straighten his headband.  "Just don't hurt anyone too badly.  Okay?  Now finish your reading, Lina, please."

            The flame-haired child groaned again.  "But it's so boring."

            "Of course it is.  If studying was fun more people would do it."

            "I bet you never got bored."

            "Actually, I never wanted to learn magic in the first place."

            "Really?  Why?"  Now he had caught her interest.  "Magic is so cool."

            "I was a kid just like you, but I thought magic was stupid," he smiled as the memories came back to him.  "I always wanted to be a knight.  Every night I would dream of becoming the legendary Knight of Ceipied and slaying all the evil Mazoku.  With my trusty sword I would defeat the demons, save the kingdom, and protect the princess."

            "So why didn't you?"

            Rune sighed as he snapped out of his daydream.  "There were certain…requirements I was suppose to meet but couldn't."

            "So you decided to become a magician, right?"

            "Not exactly.  Anyway, aren't you supposed to be reading?"

            "But this is much more fun.  I'm learning about you."

            "But you're not learning about what you're supposed to be learning.  That's why you're supposed to be reading the book."

            "Aw, alright," she pouted.  "Can we still talk about you later?"

            An eyebrow arched her way.  "Maybe.  We'll see after you finish the book."

            The young Inverse turned back to her book and continued to read.

            Magic may be a powerful tool, but it has a very delicate balance.  A spell such as Fireball is an explosive burst of flame, which detonates with a low roar and can deliver massive amounts of damage.  It is an invaluable spell in battle, yet it can wreak havoc on allies and enemies alike if miscast.

_            On a similar note, using a charm spell on a person you wish to gather information from is not always advisable as that person may forget vital information they would have told you otherwise._

_            This is why it is of the utmost importance to use extreme caution when dealing with any faction of magic…_

            Boring.  Boring.  Boring.  BORING!!!

This sucked.  It was still boring no matter how much she tried to concentrate on her reading.  Why couldn't she go and practice her spells some more?  She enjoyed doing that.  At least it was fun.

            As if to read her mind Rune suddenly spoke. "Okay," he sighed as he leaned back in his chair.  "Obviously, you've had your fill of reading for today.  We might as well do something productive.  Let's go down to the lobby.  We'll practice some spellcasting there."

            "Yippee!!!" Lina was already out of her seat and at the door.  "What are you going to teach me today?  Can I learn how to do a fireball?"

            "No."  She sounded a little too anxious to learn that spell in his opinion.  It would probably be safer for the other students if she didn't, at least until they caught up to her level, anyway.  "That's a little out of your league yet.  Why don't we try something simpler, first.  How does Levitation sound?"

            "Okay," she replied.  It wasn't as good as Fireball, but she could still have some fun with it, especially if anybody else tried to pick on her.

            "Lina?"

            "Yea?"

            "Why do you look like you're trying to plot something?"

            "…"

            "Lina…"

            She smiled and gave him her most innocent cutesy look.  "What do you mean?"

            "Oh forget it," he sighed, rolling his eyes.  "Whatever you're plotting about you'll do anyway whether I say anything or not.  Just don't hurt anyone, understand?"

            Lina nodded and flashed her victory sign.  Rune was so nice.  Too bad he was so easy.

Disclaimer:  If any of the excerpts that Lina is reading sounds familiar it's because some of them are taken from the AD&D Players Handbook.  The others I just made up.  And you should know who owns Slayers by now.  I'm giving credit where credit is do so please don't sue.


End file.
